


Kindred Spirits

by staravager



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Accidents, Eventual Romance, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staravager/pseuds/staravager
Summary: The only way to get the local piano genius to notice you is if you listen to him practice every day and never actually talk to him, right?





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic talk of car accidents and two minor character deaths in this chapter, sorry. Started writing this on a whim so if there are errors, it's because I spent an afternoon writing it.

When it comes to times like this, Axel can't really think to do anything other than stare at the person before him. It's Kairi, tears overwhelming her face and causing her cheeks to become more red than his hair. She is hiccuping, unable to bring herself back to a calm state of being. The world around Axel seems to be collapsing in ways unimaginable. It's the sirens around him that bring him back, the white sheet being pulled from the ambulance, and his arms are finally around her. He's trying to calm her down, get her to take deep breaths but it's no use. Everything around them has become a disaster in less than thirty seconds. Across the road there is none other than the asshole who ran the stop sign going thirty-five over the speed limit, shaking with a blanket over his shoulders. Axel hears nothing but white noise. No one saw the guy coming but everyone heard the sick crunch of the driver's side of the car, the way the metal tore in half. It left Axel crouching around Kairi in the car, keeping her close as he stays on the ground near their cousin's car. Paramedics coming toward them as fast as they can, asking millions of questions that Kairi can't answer and Axel is working to answer. He's trying to keep it together for her. She's only six, that's all Axel can think about. 

Zack Fair, nearly twenty-three, was taking home Axel and Kairi when a drunken man overshot a stop sign thinking not a soul would be on the back road that he was taking. Axel has just begun the summer before his freshman year of college, getting in on a scholarship to the school of his dreams surrounding his music theory. He works part-time, tries to spend as much time with his younger sister, Kairi, as possible because they've just lost their mother and father works too much. It's not a horrible life. It's a pretty good one especially when Zack comes to take them to the farm. Zack and his husband have just adopted two boys about the same age as Kairi. Things were looking up in the world, it was supposed to get even better because they say that college is some of the best years of your life and Axel is spending it in the back of an ambulance, trying to keep himself calm with Kairi clinging to him asking him about if Zack is okay. She's not unfamiliar with death, she's a smart girl but Axel wants to keep this innocence going as long as he can. He doesn't want to scare her anymore than she's already scared. 

"Everything is okay, alright?" Axel is torn between paramedics, answering their questions as they badger him about Kairi. They get them in the back of an ambulance. Everything is just such a blur except for Kairi. "Everything will be okay, we will be on the farm soon and we can see Cloud, meet your new friends. We'll be able to make those necklaces you wanted to make. If we are lucky, we will even get to plant in Aerith's garden like last year. Plant the roses." It seems to work even if just a little bit, Kairi's little whimpers and tears still go but they are starting to settle as she realizes Axel is okay. All she wants is everyone to be okay. 

Axel's world falls apart that summer. He loses Zack, the funeral is no less than horrible. Axel is not surprised to see how many people show up to it. Friends, the little bit of family that is left, and the neighborhood all show up for a day that is no less than exhausting for everyone involved. Cloud, the husband in question, cannot keep back his tears. The two younger boys beside him do not understand what is happening, the brunette tugging on Cloud's shirt to ask about things you cannot accurately explain to a child. The funeral ends with too many people talking about how much they loved Zack and all Axel can think about is when Zack asked if he wanted to drive. 

They lose Aerith next. She has been sick for so long. No one remembers for how long but they know that with Zack gone, her heart cannot take it and that the sickness in her bones rears it's ugly head once again. It takes her from the family. Axel feels even worse. She is not related to them by blood but there were so many times she acted as an older sister to Axel and Kairi, its a great pain to see that she leaves them too. Axel becomes so angry that he cuts everyone off, won't speak to them, and lashes out whenever possible. Just like the last, that funeral makes the whole town mourn. It rains like the very heavens are sobbing for such a loss. Yet, the sun shines after like very heavens were thankful to have an angel back among them. Axel hears that she would watch over him and his sister. It makes him sick. 

The summer ends with him losing his job. 

It's the last straw for him. Axel doesn't even know what to do. He paces his room that night, wondering what else life could do to him that wouldn't absolutely screw him over. It's that night that Cloud tells him about a friend leaving on the Island off the coast of their mainland. He would have to change schools. Axel hates this idea but there really isn't anything he can do now. Cloud let's him know about a house he's found near the beach, looking to set up a mechanic shop out there with whatever is left of his savings and Axel is crazy enough to go. Kairi begs to go. Their father scoffs at him for asking him to take her but doesn't stop Axel when he does take her. 

* * *

 

The beginning of his freshman year of college starts with a new job. A plop of his ass in a chair for the very first lecture in his English class. There is a fire burning inside of him, unable to be placed but Axel can only think it must be determination to make his life somehow better. Axel takes notes, the class goes by in a blur just like everything else has in his life lately but as he walks to the bus stop near his school, there is a sound of piano going on in the distance. Huh, maybe he should actually check out the music rooms in the school before he leaves. It might help later down the road. The sound of the piano draws him toward one of the rooms where all the windows are open, the breeze probably filters really nicely through the room. As the piano is tapped at, the soft sound of someone's voice starts to layer over it. The pauses that the piano makes causes the voice to almost haunt you. The music makes Axel's heart jump. It's been so long since he's heard something so classical, always opting for harsher music on his spotify. The piano starts again, going in for a solo like no other. Hair stands at attention on Axel's arms, head peaking through the open window to see who could possibly be doing this piece so much justice. 

It's two young men, the one at the piano has this deep blue hair and face covered in piercings. His arms are covered in tattoos, looking like someone who would never even touch the piano unlike the person singing. The person singing has this soft pink hair, tied up as they go in on another high note. The high note has been hit too late and bit flat. The song is interrupted after that. The pink haired young man snaps his head over toward the piano player, starting on a small rant that this won't be done in time for their next showcase and how they need to start over again. Axel snorts a bit at the fact that the piano player seems absolutely not phased by the singer. Axel walks away after that, not wanting to seem like a snoop. Maybe they will play again tomorrow? Axel likes the location of this music room and, for once, feels a bit more at peace with the world. 

 

Maybe things will look up from here. 

**Author's Note:**

> to keep track of me anywhere else, follow my twitter: @elfweeds


End file.
